overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Draudillon Oriculus
Draudillon Oriculus (ドラウディロン・オーリウクルス) is the great-granddaughter of the Brightness Dragon Lord and the current ruler of the Dragon Kingdom. Appearance Draudillon appears to be a young girl, but that is just one of her transformations. Her true form is a curvaceous woman. Draudillon decided to take form as a young girl because it can favorably impress people regardless of age or sex. Personality Draudillon has a strong sense of responsibility as the Queen of the Dragon Kingdom. She also worries a lot, about her country on the brink of collapse, and seems to like drinking alcohol as a way to relieve her stress. Background As the great-granddaughter of Brightness Dragon Lord, Draudillon can use Wild Magic to some extent. Since the Slane Theocracy defines a True Dragon Lord as a "User of Wild Magic," she can be classified as a member of the Dragon Lords. However, only one-eighth of her blood is considered to be part dragon, so she cannot control Wild Magic very well. For that reason, she is also known as being both a 'True and Fake Dragon Lord'. Draudillon is a well-educated woman who has received a great deal of knowledge from Brightness Dragon Lord, her great-grandfather. Bearing kin ties with Brightness Dragon Lord, he actually played a scholarly role in her upbringing. He taught her information about Wild Magic and how it works. Not only that, but about other True Dragon Lords like Platinum Dragon Lord, and the most powerful Wild Magic spells they can use. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Fluder Paradyne spoke of Draudillon Oriculus's inheritance of Wild Magic as she possesses the blood of Brightness Dragon Lord.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: War of Words Draudillion makes her first appearance entertaining Cerabrate. As he leaves, she collapses on her throne, revealing her true personality and age. As Draudillion converses with her adviser, she laments at the dire state of her Kingdom and her inability to effectively help in the war effort, besides using her child-form to provide morale to her lolicon subjects. As the requested aid from the Slane Theocracy was absent, her advisor suggested requesting aid from the other neighboring countries. He also informed her of a magic caster's declaration of war upon the Re-Estize Kingdom. She dismissed the recent news, stating they should be concentrating on their country's affairs.Overlord Volume 09 Intermission Abilities and Powers Though Draudillion is the great-granddaughter of Brightness Dragon Lord, her physical ability is no better than that of a normal human being. Instead, she can use Wild Magic, which can even annihilate the beastmen. However, it needs about a million souls to activate such powerful magic, which is almost all of the population of the Dragon Kingdom. While so, she is capable of manipulating her biological physique if need be for the sake of her appearance. Also, if she fails to control the power of her Wild Magic, then the Dragon Kingdom itself may be the one who will end up getting destroyed instead. Thus, she regards the idea of using Wild Magic as the last resort in case the worst scenario happens. Relationships Prime Minister The two seems to share a cordial relationship. Prime Minister is willing to advise her not to do anything rash like changing back into her original form. Cerabrate Being a pedophile, Cerabrate feels a sexual desire to her. Draudillon dislikes the situation, but as Crystal Tear is necessary to protect her kingdom from the beastmen, she keeps her form as a young girl. Draudillon fears that one day, she will have to satisfy his desire. Trivia * Emperor Jircniv called her an old hag and is the second most despised woman on his list. * Draudillon is the only known Dragon Lord and user of Wild Magic who is part human and doesn't have pure dragon blood. * On Maruyama's Governing Ranking, the Dragon Queen is third, being over prince Zanac and the Quagoa Lord Riyuro, and below the Bloody Emperor Jircniv. Maruyama commented that her high ranking is thanks to the large amount of hard-earned rulership experience she possesses. * In the Web Novel, Jircniv mentions her or her counterpart while talking to Roxy on his potential spouse.Overlord Second Half Chapter 17: The Ball Part 5 Quotes * (To the Prime Minister): "Are all humans lolicons? I would feel more comfortable if certain parts of me were bigger." * (To the Prime Minister in regard to her appearance): "Don't speak of it as a form...." * (To the Prime Minister about Cerabrate): "That person is definitely a lolicon. When I was talking to him, he was staring at me with lecherous eyes. If looking at flat things fills him with so much joy, he should go stare at a wall." * (To the Prime Minister about Cerabrate): "And when the time comes, I will have to satisfy his desires....Oi! Don't look at me like a roasted pig served up for tomorrow's feast!" * (To the Prime Minister): "Do you think I want to rely on other countries? You should know that military spending was crippling our finances, and if we kept increasing it, our country would be bankrupt by now. Besides, it's not like we can make an army appear out of nowhere just by spending more money!" * (To the Prime Minister): "Eh, who cares what happens in other countries! I'm more concerned about what to do to save our country!" * (To the Prime Minister): "Wild Magic...in this case, it's usable by a human being because 1/8th of the blood in me belongs to a dragon. In the worst case scenario, it will only delay the destruction of the country. So it will be our last resort." * (To the Prime Minister): "Ueeeh~ Bring me alcohol! I can't write like that when I'm sober." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Casters Category:Wild Magic Casters Category:Royalty Category:Sovereigns Category:Queens Category:Dragon Lords Category:Dragon Kingdom